


Spun

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Sebastian built a motorized spinner that he's dying for his boyfriend to try.After watching Sebastian nearly launch Blaine into orbit, Kurt would rather head for the hills.





	Spun

“You ready, Anderson?”

“Yup.” Blaine gives the harness fastened around his chest a final test tug. When he’s satisfied it won’t bust open, he gives Sebastian the thumbs up. “All set.”

“Okay. On the count of three. One … two … three!”

Kurt holds his breath, debating between closing his eyes for the duration of this ordeal or not. He chooses not. If his best friend is willingly going to take his life into his own hands, someone should witness him.

Well, someone who won’t enjoy it as much as Sebastian.

Sebastian flips a switch. A low hum fills the Ice Cave (the tacky name Sebastian gave to the off-ice fitness room in his rink). Blaine starts to spin, slowly at first, but with the turn of a dial, he begins to twirl at a phenomenal rate. Kurt’s eyes go wide as Sebastian pulls the tether end of the leash that hoists their friend into the air. The second Blaine is airborne, he begins to scream.

“ _Ahhhhhhh_!”

“Woo-hoo!” Sebastian hollers, beaming at his own success. “Look at him go!”

“Is he … is he okay?” Kurt asks, hiding behind his boyfriend as Blaine spins in the air at roughly the speed of sound. If not for Blaine’s impeccable form and incredible core strength, his arms and legs would flail wildly, putting Kurt and Sebastian at risk for a concussion. As it is, Kurt prays Blaine doesn’t end up with whiplash. “Is he supposed to do that?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sebastian replies, mental fingers crossed. Sebastian _did_ test this out himself, but only at the lower levels. Technically, Blaine is acting as Sebastian’s guinea pig. Watching Blaine twirl like a top, his face and features a blur, Sebastian toys with the idea of cranking it up to maximum, just to see what would happen. But he decides against it. He’s not too sure that his parents’ insurance would cover injuries sustained from launching a human being into orbit.

Besides, if Blaine gets hurt because he agreed to be Sebastian’s test dummy, Kurt would never make-out with him again.

Sebastian peeks over his shoulder at his worried boyfriend when Kurt’s hand creeps onto his shoulder and squeezes hard. Sebastian rolls his eyes. Blaine’s a tough kid. Even if the harness comes loose and Blaine plummets to the floor, he’s unlikely to break anything important.

“If you’re so worried, why don’t we ask him?” Sebastian suggests, lowering Blaine as he loses momentum. “Blaine? Buddy? How you holding up?”

Blaine’s answer comes as a sustained, drunken giggle – the highly contagious kind. But Kurt doesn’t catch it.

“Holy crap!” Blaine snorts when his feet hit the spinner board again. He teeters left and right, his fingers fumbling to undo the buckle secured around his chest. Kurt doesn’t think undoing it yet is wise seeing as the harness and tether seem to be the only things keeping him from falling on his face. “What a rush!”

“See?” Sebastian turns to his boyfriend, who’s steadily backing away. “ _Blaine_ likes it. And you trust _Blaine_ , don’t you?”

“Uh …” Kurt looks from Blaine’s flushed face, shifting eyes, and incessant stumbling, to his boyfriend’s smug grin. He struggles to come up with an answer that won’t dent Sebastian’s ego too badly. But when he can’t, he settles on, “nope. Nope, nope, nope! I’m not gonna do it! You can’t make me!”

Sebastian frowns. He thought he had the perfect plan, that Kurt would trust Blaine’s opinion implicitly.

Apparently not.

“Why not?”

“Because I just watched you almost spin Blaine into another dimension, Sebastian! That thing _terrifies_ me! There’s no reason any human being needs to spin that fast unless they’re going into space!”

“Come on, Kurt!” Sebastian pleads. He’d never push Kurt to do anything he’s not comfortable with, but Sebastian _made_ that spinner. Designed it and everything. He’s super proud of it. And he proved that it worked. When he’d finished it, he’d hoped that Kurt would take it for a test drive. Then he would see that there was something else Sebastian was good at beside figure skating and hockey. And maybe that would turn him on. “Please? Give it a go? It’s completely safe.”

Sure, Sebastian wasn’t sure _how_ safe until a few seconds ago, but everything turned out okay … even if Blaine’s hair is hanging a little straighter than usual.

“Didn’t you put a lawnmower engine in that thing!?”  

“Yup. It needed a little _oomph_!”

“And it’s definitely got that!” Blaine agrees. He goes in eagerly when Sebastian offers him a high five … and misses by a mile.

“Look,” Kurt says, watching Blaine fly forward into a bench, “I may be a figure skater, and I may do spins, but I don’t particularly _enjoy_ spinning.”

“ _This_ might help you with that,” Sebastian says, grasping at straws because Kurt’s spins are stellar. How he expects his spinner to help Kurt, he doesn’t really know.

But it couldn’t hurt.

Skaters in general can always use more speed and control.

“Please?” Sebastian begs, contemplating getting on his knees to make it more effective. “Blaine and I will be here to help you out the entire time. There’s an emergency kill switch on the spinner, and I’ll have control of the harness. I swear, nothing bad is going to happen to you.”

“Yeah,” Blaine chimes in, holding his head between his hands to keep the world from spiraling away, “the whole time.”

Kurt glares at Blaine, then at Sebastian, and shakes his head, his young life flashing before his eyes. _The things he does for the boy he loves …_

“Fine,” Kurt groans, making his way to Sebastian’s spinner box, refusing to meet his boyfriend’s smiling face. He climbs up, taking the single step like a doomed prisoner escorting themselves to the gallows. “But just so you know,” he says as he slips his arms into the harness and buckles it tight around his chest, “if you let go, I’ll take my newly sharpened skates and slice you to pieces so small, even science won’t be able to wangle-dangle you back together.”

“Fair enough,” Sebastian agrees, though he can’t say he heard Kurt correctly in his haste to get him harnessed. He tries to check Kurt’s handiwork, but Kurt slaps his hands away.

“Let’s just … get this over with,” Kurt mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Alrighty then!” Sebastian races to grab the tether, too excited to be upset over Kurt’s rejection. “Are you ready?”

“No.” Kurt takes a deep breath. “Just start the damn thing.”

“On the count of three …”

“Three!” Kurt snaps.

“Alright, alright. Jeesh.” Sebastian flips the switch, put off at being denied the build-up this moment deserves.

The room goes quiet.

Then, the humming begins.

The second the board beneath his feet begins to move, Kurt regrets this decision. He looks straight ahead, trying to focus on one thing in front of him for his eyes to return to after each full rotation in an attempt to stave off dizziness, but it doesn’t work. The faster the board spins, the more indistinguishable individual items in the room become until everything blends to form one singular wash, like the stroke of a broad brush. The world turns grey before his eyes and suddenly _zoom_! He’s off his feet and in the air.

It doesn’t feel like jumping, or flying, per se. He’s levitating, the world pressing in on him as he hovers in the air, keeping his arms plastered to his chest and his knees locked. He thought he’d start screaming the way Blaine had, but the breath in his body gets knocked back into his lungs, and there it stays. He hears voices around him asking him how he’s doing, but his ability to answer has been temporarily disabled, as has his impulse to breathe. He doesn’t feel sick _yet_ , but he does feel like he’s been spinning for half-an-hour, though he knows it’s probably only been a few seconds. He feels himself slow down, then lower, but when his feet touch down on the spinner board, he’s surprised to find he’s not in the air anymore.

He was just beginning to get used to it.

He may have even started to enjoy it.

“How was that?” Sebastian asks, the question laced with worry as he grabs Kurt’s arms and holds him steady.

Kurt pants before he answers, trying to catch his breath with his lungs expanding again and allowing air to pass through. “That … was … incredible!” he manages. He reaches for the buckle to the harness, but Sebastian’s hands are already there, hurrying to get it undone.

“Really?” Sebastian asks, getting Kurt unhooked and helping him down. “Because we were getting a bit nervous. It didn’t look like you were breathing.”

“I wasn’t,” Kurt admits. “It was like …” Kurt bites his lower lip and looks up at his boyfriend with shy, blurry, eyes “… it’s like kissing you. It sweeps you up and lifts you away before you have a chance to change your mind. Everything happens so fast, you can’t breathe.”

“Yeah?” A blushing, preening Sebastian moves towards his boyfriend’s lips, capturing them briefly with Kurt’s words still buzzing between them.

“Yeah,” Kurt whispers, kissing Sebastian back, forgetting for a moment that Blaine is standing in the same room, not five feet away. “It’s exactly like kissing you.”

“So … you’d do it again?”

“I’d …” Kurt’s eyes dart to the right and the world tilts left. The stress of the past few minutes finally hits Kurt full force in the stomach, surging up his throat like a tidal wave of sick. “Hell no!” he hiccups, throwing a hand over his quivering lips. “Get out of my way! I need to vomit!” Kurt shoves his boyfriend aside, winding past Blaine and running for the exit. He barely makes it to the door before he’s emptying his stomach around the edge of the jamb and into an obliging bush. Blaine and Sebastian stand in silence, wincing at the sound of Kurt puking his guts out.

“So …” Blaine’s shoulders tighten with Kurt’s next hurl “… does that usually happen after you guys kiss?”

“Shut it, Anderson!” Sebastian says, leaving Blaine so he can see how his boyfriend is doing. “Or next time, I’m sending you to the moon!”


End file.
